Wake Up Lexi Hart
by Dimples73
Summary: Lexi Hart is beaten up by some bullies and put into a coma will she survive? Will she wake up?
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Reba season 6

Brock and Reba are not divorced they never divorced in season 1 but stayed married it was Reba's brother who got together with BJ

- Cheyenne married Van when she was 19 they had Elizabeth then.

Brock and Reba-50 and 48

Cheyenne Victoria and Van James -23 and 23 –Elizabeth Madaline-3

Kyra Elenor-18

Jacob Mitchell-13

Alexis Nell Enroll-13- Red hair and blue eyes- tall and thin.- she looks like Reba she and Jake are fraternal twins

BJ and Brian McKinley -35 and 42- Brian is brown haired like Jake- he is Reba's Brother- Jake looks like him.

Henry-5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1)

Brock, Ali and Jake were in the kitchen having breakfast. They had an early morning Brock had a root canal at 8, the twins had basketball practice at 7:20.

"Lexi how are the bullies?" Brock asked

"They are still picking on me." Ali responded

"Maybe your mom and I will look into a transfer"

"That would be great dad" Ali replied

"I hate the school too I don't like them picking on her. She doesn't do anything." Jake replied

"I know. We will discuss it later." Brock replied

"dad I thought it would be better when I joined the basketball team but they always try to throw the ball at my face. I manage to dodge it or catch it."

Brock pulled his little girl in for a hug. Un like Kyra she was loving and kind she had a temper but was quick to apologize.

"Dad I feel bad for Jake" Ali said as she sat at the breakfast bar

"Why he is your brother." Brock asked cooking some eggs

"She means me sticking up for her. But I don't mind it."

Brock nodded

" I do you don't have many friends because of me"

Brock hugged Ali he called her Lexi as did most of the family " It will all turnout" he told her.

"Did your mom make you lunch?" Brock asked the twins

They shook their heads

Brock pulled two ten dollar bills out of his wallet and gave it to the twins.

"Your mom is sleeping in today." Brock said making her a plate.

Ali smiled at him he always thought of her mom.

Brock and the twins ate breakfast.

Ali and Jake put their plates in the sink Jake ran to get his pack sack as Ali slowly walked to the steps. Brock closed his eyes he and Reba weren't sure what to do with the situation. They had often thought about up routing the twins and moving to a new state but they had Cheyenne and Kyra to think about. They had to think things through as a family they had to sit down tonight and discuss things.

Brock wrote a note for reba after he cooked some bacon for her. He put her plate by the toaster. He smiled at the toaster it now stayed on the counter.

The twins came back into the kitchen. Brock looked at Ali. "Alicat were you wearing that black track suit before?"

"No I thought I would change I like this better it goes better with my favorite orange Texas Longhorns t-shirt"

Brock nodded and spoke, "Okay let's roll. Lexi if you want me to come and get you call my cell."

Ali nodded

Brock dropped them off.

"Lex call if you want to come home."

"Thanks daddy." Lexi said getting out of his car.

Brock watched as Lexi and Jake went to their friends. He was glad she had Jake.

He drove off.

The day passed Cooper teased and tormented Ali she called her dad to come get her.

"Lexi you have a lunch?" Cooper asked grabbing Ali as she stood on the stairs waiting for her dad

"Leave her alone Cooper." Jake said pushing her.

Cooper got a basketball ,"Hey Hart think fast" She said hitting Ali square in the nose causing her balance she started tumbling backwards down the stairs. Jake tried to grab Ali's flailing arm as she fell. Ali rolled down the stairs, finally coming to a stop at the bottom, her head bouncing off the concrete with a sickening crack.

"Alexis!" Jake cried, running down the stairs after her. Their friends Nick, Scott and Amy followed Jake, along with several other friends Chris and Rachel. Jake threw himself to his knees at Ali's head, he put his hand under her head. He gasped, quickly drawing his hand out.

"Oh God." Jake said as he looked at her blood on his hand he noticed her ears were bleeding as well as her nose.

"Call 911" Jake yelled as he comforted his sister praying she would be okay.

Brock ran up he saw his little girl on the ground bleeding

"Jake what happened?"

"Cooper threw a basketball at her and she tumbled down the steps"

"God help my daughter" Brock prayed

The paramedics came and stabilized Ali. Brock and Jake jumped into the ambulance.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock. **

* * *

The Hart's arrived at the hospital

Brock and Jake were both in the waiting room pacing back and forth.

Reba pulled Brock into a hug.

Jake told his sisters and mom what happened

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart?"

Brock and Reba stood

I'm doctor Frazer" he said

"How is our daughter?" Brock asked

"She is in a coma, she has suffered quite a bit trauma to the head there is a lot of swelling. Have to operate."

Brock swallowed the lump in his throat as Reba buried her head into his shoulder

"I will be back in a few moments to let you know more"

"Dad she rolled down the " Jake said

Kyra pulled him onto a hug.

Josh ran to Cheyenne

Brock and Reba were asked into another room

"Hi I'm doctor Davis , Alexis has indeed sustained a severe injury. We had hoped that it was merely a concussion, but her CT scan showed something much more serious." Here he paused, pulling out the scan and putting it on the light board behind her desk, using her pen to point out the injury to Ali's parents. "This is what we call a hemorrhage," she said, pointing to a certain area on the scan. "What that means is that a blood vessel in Alexis's brain has ruptured, and is bleeding into her skull, putting pressure on her brain. It is causing Alexis to remain comatose."

Reba gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"But you can fix it, right?" Brock asked, his voice strained.

Dr. Frazer sighed. "Alexis is going to require emergency surgery, during which we'll go in and use incisions to drain the blood, attempting to relieve the pressure. However, there are risks involved with the surgery, risks you need to know."

"What kind of risks?" Reba asked,

"There is a 10 percent chance that the surgery won't work, and that the pressure on Alexis's brain will continue to increase. Eventually this would compress the blood flow from her brain to the rest of his body, causing her organs to shut down slowly."

Reba's face was as white as a ghost. She gripped Brock's hand possessively, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"There is also the possibility that even if it works, Alexis could remain comatose. She could also suffer memory loss, personality changes, or paralysis. Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice. Without the surgery, Alexis's condition will deteriorate rapidly, until her body starts to shut down."

Brock and Reba looked shell-shocked, as Dr. Davis flipped through his papers. Pulling one out, he pushed it across the desk.

"I know this is a lot of information for you to swallow right now, and I know that you are worried about Alexis. But I need you to sign this consent form now so we can take her up to surgery," he stated, placing a pen on top of the paper.

Reba nodded, taking the pen without hesitation and scribbling her name on the line that Dr Frazer pointed to. Brock took the pen next, quickly scanning the form before signing it and pushing it back to Dr. Frazer.

"Great," he said, filing the form back in the chart. "The surgery should take about 2 hours, and then Alexis will be moved back into the ICU. We'll know by tomorrow how effective the operation was."

Brock and Reba filled the kids in on everything. They sat and waited. Reba called Brian and BJ they stayed home and prayed. BJ got a prayer chain going in their church.

What's the good news?" Brock asked, searching the doctor's face for answers.

"She made it through the surgery, and we think we managed to control all of the bleeding."

Brock and Reba nodded and followed the doctor. praying their daughter would be okay.

The doctor stopped Brock and Reba and spoke

"Before you go in you will notice the following a, Monitor screen — a screen that displays Alexis's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, and intracranial pressure. A Head dressing a bandage to keep the head injury or surgical incision clean and dry .ICP monitor — a small tube placed into or just on top of the brain through a small hole in the skull. It measures the amount of intracranial pressure inside the brain

EKG lead wires — wires connected to the chest with small patches that measure heart rate and rhythm.

Nasogastric tube — a tube inserted through the nose and into the stomach that can be used to suction the stomach or provide liquid food into the stomach.

Endotracheal tube — a tube inserted through Alexis's mouth into the trachea to help with breathing and suctioning. Intravenous catheter (IV) and intravenous fluid — a flexible tube through which fluid, nutrients, and medicine are given.

Ventilator a machine that helps with breathing or breathes completely for a patient. In Alexis's case it is breathing for her.

Anti-embolism stockings these are long white stockings which help prevent blood clots from forming in the compression stockings these are plastic leg wraps that inflate and deflate to help prevent blood from pooling in the legs.

And a Foley catheter — a drainage tube from the bladder that allows urine to be collected and measured."

How long will he be connected to all of the machines?" Brock asked

"As long as she is in the coma" Dr. Frazer replied

Brock and Reba sent the kids home and stayed by Ali's side

"Mr. and Mrs Hart I asked you in her to discuss options with you"

"How is Lexi doing?" Brock asked

"She has yet to take a breath on her own. Her brain function, according to the EEG, is limited, and she's not responding to any stimuli. We've tried voice commands, pain, everything. She's too deep in the coma to respond to anything."

"Is there anything you can do?" Reba asked, as her voice choked.

"I'm afraid not. We can wait it out a little bit longer, but it doesn't look hopeful. We need to seriously consider the options here."

"What options?" Reba holding onto Brock's hand harder.

"We can wait it out, but the longer Alexis remains unconscious there less of a chance she has of regaining consciousness. If he goes downhill, or if his heart stops, we can try to resuscitate her, but chances are that, if that happens, she won't recover. The best thing to do is consider signing a DNR or taking her off life support."

"What does that mean?" Brock asked

"Do Not Resuscitate. It means that if anything happens to Alexis , if her heart stops or if she stops breathing, we won't do anything to try to resuscitate her. No heroic measures. We'd take her off the ventilator and let go. She may begin to breathe on her own, but he may also go the other way."

"You mean Kill her?" Jake asked

The doctor nodded.

"No" Brock and Reba said in unison

"You can't expect us to let our daughter die" Reba yelled

The doctor gave Brock the papers

"I'm not signing it," Reba said loudly, glaring at the doctor

"What if it's really time to let her go?" the doctor asked us

"Let her go? She is 11! She has her entire life ahead of her!" Reba yelled at the doctor

"You don't want her to suffer do you?" he said

"No" Reba said

"What if she's like this forever? What if she never wakes up?" Dr. Oliver said

"And what if she does?" Brock asked

"We don't know that she will." The doctor told them

"And we'll never know if we just let her die!" Brock told him he was getting angry Reba patted his knee to calm him down.

"Okay try this on What if Alexis wakes up , she can't walk? , Talk, feed herself, or take care of herself? Do you want that to happen?" he asked

"However Lexi is we will still love her and take care of her. She is my baby daughter. I will not kill her. It is not up to us. It is God's choice" Reba said

"What if she wakes up and he's perfectly fine?" Brock yelled back.

"if she doesn't do you really want to take that chance? " Dr. Frazer asked

"Yes she is my child" Reba told him" I will accept her no matter how she is. I will not KILL my daughter" she said again with the word kill being loud

"Do you have children?" Brock asked

"Yes"

"How would you feel?" Brock asked

"I would consider my child"

"We are finished here. We will not kill our child. We will not play God" Reba said as she and Brock walked out

"Reba ,Lexi is in there" BJ told her

Reba started to sob

Brock pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
